deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Falcon vs Proto Man
' Captain Falcon vs Proto Man '''is a Death Battle by Bulborb channel 3. Intro X: Shades, they make people look cool. '''Zero: Like Captain Falcon, the F-Zero Champion.' X: And Proto Man, the first Robot Master. Zero: He's X and I'm Zero. X: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win... a Death Battle. Captain Falcon X: Sooo, there's a mysterious guy who we hardly know anything about because of how mysterious he is, great. Captain Falcon Background *'Name: Douglas Jay Falcon, Andy Summers, Ryu Suzaku' *'Has 3 people by the same name' *'Occupation: Racer, Bounty Hunter' Zero: So it turns out there're 3 people called "Captain Falcon", Douglas, Andy, and Ryu- wait, WHAT!? ' ' X: No, not that Ryu... Zero: Okay. X: Anyway, Captain Falcon is a skilled fighter. Arsenal and Abilities *'Falcon Punches' **'Falcon Punch' **'Falcon Dash Punch' **'Mighty Falcon Punch' *'Raptor Boosts' **'Raptor Boost' **'Heavy Raptor Boost' **'Wind-Up Raptor Boost' *'Falcon Dives' **'Falcon Dive' **'Falcon Strike' **'Explosive Falcon Dive' *'Falcon Kicks' **'Falcon Kick' **'Falcon Kick Fury' **'Lightning Falcon Kick' *'Knee Smash' *'Gentleman' *'Laser Pistol' X: His main weapon is the Laser Pistol, but he hardly ever uses it. Zero: His main attack is the Gentleman, and flurry of punches. X: He also has the Knee Smash, an electric knee in midair. Zero: And his also has special moves, his first one is the Raptor Boost, a dash followed by an uppercut, the Heavy Raptor Boost is slower and stronger, the Wind-Up Raptor Boost is the opposite of the Heavy Raptor Boost. X: The Falcon Dive is a leap follow by grabbing someone and creating an explosion. The Falcon Strike is an uppercut instead of a grabbing explosion, and the Explosive Falcon Dive creates a larger explosion but doesn't go as high. Zero: The Falcon Kick is a flaming slide kick, the Falcon Kick Fury is a flurry of Falcon Kicks, and the lightning Falcon Kick is a weaker and faster version of the Falcon Kick. Lastly the-''' X: I'm doing this one! (*X shoots Zero with a pellet*) '''Zero: Why? X: You're gonna get carried away and give the viewers the wrong info. Anyway, the Falcon Punch is a punch that creates bird-shaped fire, the Falcon Dash Punch is faster and weaker, it also goes farther. The Mighty Falcon Punch is misleading, why? It deals less damage than a normal Falcon Punch and claims to do more. Zero: His main vehicle is the Blue Falcon. Blue Falcon *'Number: 7' *'Unknown creator' *'Boost Fire' ' ' Zero: It's number is 7 and it has an unknown creator, lastly, it has the Boost Fire, where he spins around to damage enemies. Feats *Won the F-Zero Grand Prix *Knocked out a giant R.O.B *Defeat Black Shadow, Blood Falcon, various criminals Zero: Thanks to the Blue Falcon, Captain Falcon won the F-Zero Grand Prix. X: The Falcon Punch is also strong enough to knock out a giant R.O.B. Zero: And he beat many criminals, like Blood Falcon and Black Shadow. But he's still not in the top tier. Weaknesses *'Limited combat experience' *'Attacks are slow and predictable' *'Limited ranged options' X: Yep, Captain Falcon has some slow and predictable moves, and almost none of these are long range options. Even more, he has very limited combat experience. Zero: He still has the Falcon Punch, though, so watch out! (*Captain Falcon uses the Falcon punch on a giant R.O.B, knocking it out*) Proto Man X: The first Robot Master, not Mega Man, but it's Proto Man. Proto Man Background *'Name: Proto Man' *'DLN-000' *'Built by Dr. Light' *'Uses a nuclear core' *'Modified by Dr. Wily' X: Proto Man was the first Robot Master built by Dr. Light. But he had a flaw in his solar core. So Dr. Light wanted to fix it, but Proto Man ran away. Later on, Dr. Wily found him and gave him a nuclear core. Zero: He also gave him the Proto Shield. Arsenal *'Proto Buster' **'Nuclear-powered arm cannon' **'Charge Shot' **'Proto Strike' **'Big Bang Strike' *'Proto Shield' Zero: The Proto Shield helps Proto Man block attacks. X: He also has the Proto Buster, an arm cannon, but it's powered by nuclear energy. Proto Man can still fire charge shots, he also has the Proto Strike, a short-ranged energy blast. Zero: But he strongest attack is the Big Bang Strike. He charges up energy and then fires a shot out of it, but he takes a lot of damage from it. X: Like Mega Man, he has the Weapon Copy System. Special Weapons *'Laser Trident' *'Jewel Satellite' *'Magma Bazooka' *'Black Hole Bomb' *'Water Shield' *'Commando Bomb' *'Chill Spike' *'Wheel Cutter' X: The Laser Trident is- yunno what, I'll let you figure this one out. Anyway, it can easily bypass defense. X: The Jewel Satellite is a shield of diamonds, it can also be thrown as a projectile. X: The Magma Bazooka launches fireballs diagonally down, diagonally up, and straight forward. They can also be charged. X: Lastly, the BLack Hole Bomb fires a miniature black hole. Zero: But he has more, the Water Shield summon 8 water drops to shield him and can be fired in a spinning counter-clockwise direction. Zero: The Commando Bomb is a missile-shaped bomb that can go up or down, if it his terrain, it explodes an creates a shockwave. Zero: The Chill Spike fires a blob that falls to the ground, if it hits the enemy, it temporarily freezes them, if it hits the ground, it creates spikes. Zero: And lastly, the Wheel Cutter fires a buzzsaw that goes along the ground, he can also use them to climb up walls. Feats *'Destroyed King's Shield' *'Defeated dozens of Robot Masters' *'Outran a Black Hole Bomb' *'Survived extreme temperatures' *'Defeated Dr. Wily, Yellow Devil, Weapons Archive' X: Proto Man's Big Bang Strike can destroy King's Shield. Zero: He also outran a Black Hole Bomb and survived crazy things like extreme eat and extreme cold. X: He even managed to defeat Dr. Wily and his robots like Quick Man, Pharaoh Man, Crash Man, Napalm Man, Galaxy Man, Air Man, Ice Man, Elec Man, Crash Man, Gemini Man, Shadow Man, Dive Man, Splash Woman, Blade Man, Magma Man, Solar Man, and Yellow Devil. Weaknesses *'Limited Special Weapon ammo' *'Afraid of losing his personality' *'Nuclear core makes him much less durable than before' Zero: Although Proto Man's Special Weapons run on ammo. And he's afraid of losing his personality X: And Proto Man's nuclear core makes him less durable than before he had it. If he gets hit in the right place, he blows up like a nuke. Zero: Although Proto Man's still cool. (*Dr. Wily: If only I had programed you differently back then...! It would've been genius! It's the only mistake I made in my life! Proto Man: It's always been on my mind... what it means to be born with weapons in our hands. I haven't found the answer yet, but with the powers you've given me, I will crush you're villany. Dr. Wily: Why you insolent fool, I'll crush you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation, the ultimate combat robot, Wily Machine number 1! Nuhahahahaha!*) Intro 2 X: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run though all the possibilities. Zero: It's time for a Death Battle! Who do you bet will win? Captain Falcon Proto Man Fight The screen cuts to a blue sky while Jingle Bell Rock is playing in the background. However, the record scratches before the screen cuts to X and Zero. X: Man, we really need some better music than that for a battle. The screen cuts to the same blue sky, except now with better music as the camera starts moving down, sorta like the opposite of the Mega Man 2 intro. It then stops at a road in the middle of a city with Captain Falcon on the sidewalk. Suddenly, a red beam of light falls from the sky, then a figure wearing red and grey while carrying a shield on it's back appears. It was Proto Man. Captain Falcon then turns around and looks at Proto Man, who's facing the opposite direction while leaning on a building. Captain Falcon: Show me you're moves! Proto Man then turns around. Fight! Captain Falcon's leg catches fire as he does a sliding kick. Captain Falcon: Falcon Kick! The Falcon Kick then Proto Man into the air, who then fires 3 shots, which Captain Falcon backs away from. Proto Man then lands, but Captain Falcon rolls behind him and delivers a Knee Smash, sending Proto Man into a building, who then fires his Proto Strike, but Captain Falcon leaps over it and is now behind Proto Man. Captain Falcon then delivers his Gentleman combo before delivering a kick, knocking Proto Man away. Proto Man then gets up and notices Captain Falcon in front of him while charging a flaming punch. Captain Falcon: Falcon... Proto Man puts up his Proto Shield as Captain Falcon delivers the Falcon Punch. Captain Falcon: ... Punch! An explosion occurred, when the smoke cleared, the Proto Shield was knocked onto the ground. Proto Man then got up and Captain Falcon then used his Raptor Boost, but Proto Man leaped behind him and fired a Laser Trident. Captain Falcon dodged it. Proto Man then leaped into the air and fired 5 Chill Spike'''s, which Captain Falcon dodged, the last one landed right where he was going, but Captain Falcon leaped over it and went for another Raptor Boost, he then charged a Proto Man and punched him onto the ground. Captain Falcon fired 13 shots from his Laser Pistol, Proto Man leaped away form the first 5 as they hit the Chill Spikes, he then put up the '''Water Shield as the last 8 collided with it. Captain Falcon landed and performed another sliding kick, but with electricity. Captain Falcon: Falcon Kick! The Lightning Falcon Kick hit Proto Man as Captain Falcon used the Heavy Raptor Boost, knocking him into the air. Captain Falcon uses the Falcon Strike, knocking Proto Man even higher into the air, he then uses the Falcon Dive, sending Proto man into the ground, who then puts his other hand onto his Proto Buster as he charges up and fires. Captain Falcon then dodges the attack and runs towards Proto Man with an elbow ram. Proto Man then stops him Proto Shield and grabs it, he then uses the Jewel Satellite to block Captain Falcon's attack before throwing it, but Captain Falcon leaps into the air to dodge it. Proto Man then equips the Water Shield '''again and leaps into the air before firing off all the drops of water in a counter-clockwise spinning direction. He then lands as he equips the '''Magma Bazooka '''and starts charging. Meanwhile, Captain Falcon does a flip to dodge the Water Shield. Proto Man then aims at Captain Falcon and fires the '''Magma Bazooka, but Captain Falcon narrowly avoids it. Proto Man uses the Wheel Cutter '''and begins climbing up the side of a nearby building with it. Captain Falcon the charges forward with a Raptor Boost, but misses and falls down. Proto Man, who is now on the top of the building, fires a '''Commando Bomb '''at Captain Falcon, who gets up a leaps back to dodge it, however, the explosion creates a shockwave that nearly touches him. Prot Man then jumps down while charging his Proto Buster, Captain Falcon then prepares his Falcon Dash Punch, as Proto Man lands. Captain Falcon: Falcon... Proto Man fires the charge shot. But Captain Falcon uses his Falcon Dash Punch. Captain Falcon: ... Punch! The Falcon Dash Punch goes though Proto Man's charge shot, also hitting Proto Man, knocking him into a wall. Captain Falcon then calls upon the Blue Falcon. Captain Falcon: Blue Falcon! The Blue Falcon rams into Proto Man as Captain Falcon activates the Boost Fire, hitting Proto Man a few times before he jumps back and equips his last weapon. The '''Black Hole Bomb, he then fires it, but the Blue Falcon drives away from it. However, Proto Man detonates the Black Hole Bomb, which begins pulling in the Blue Falcon. Captain Falcon then leaps out of the Blue Falcon and begins running against the pull on his own, however, Proto Man fires a Proto Strike, knocking Captain Falcon into the Black Hole Bomb. K.O Results Zero: Huh, never seen that before. X: Captain Falcon can certainly hit harder than Proto Man, but that's about it. Proto Man was simply better in every way. Zero: Guess all it took to bring down Captain Falcon was 1 (Proto) Strike. X: The winner is Proto Man. Rate this Death Battle 1/5 2/5 3/5 4/5 5/5 Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:'Fist vs Gun' themed Death Battles Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun vs Elements' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Fire vs dark themed death battles Category:'Energy vs Elements' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology vs Elemental themed DEATH Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies